The Saga Reborn - Wisdom and Deception
by StormEyeDragon
Summary: Years before Anakin Skywalker was born, darkness hid in the shadows. Darth Plagueis plans for the Sith to rise again, but can he deal with his troublesome apprentice, the cunning Sheev Palpatine? Or will the shadows that the Sith have used for so long betray the Dark Lord?
1. Birth of Sidious

65 Years Before the Battle of Yavin - The galaxy is mostly at peace, and Naboo has not yet become a member of the Republic...

Mid Rim - Naboo System

* * *

A rather nondescript ship emerged from hyperspace above the peaceful planet of Naboo. The being at its helm stared at the world below him, panning his vision across the surface as if looking for something. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Yes. He felt them. The currents of the Dark Side pulsed and shifted here, all flowing towards the serene world. He grinned, opening his eyes. Somehow, this planet would be the key to his final ascension as the true immortal Lord of the Sith. With purpose in his heart, he gripped the controls, and piloted the ship towards the spaceport at the capital of Theed.

* * *

The sunlight poured through the grand balcony, but did not fully penetrate the shadows of the room beyond. The teenager inside had seen to that, drawing the drapes so that only the barest minimum of light brushed the surface of the desk at which he sat, leaving the crystal artifact on the desk only slightly visible. The youth grinned. All was as he desired. When away from the prying eyes of his father, he could be what he truly was. The dark room made that even easier.

The youth stared at the crystal briefly, as if checking one last time that it was still in front of him, then closed his eyes. Listening carefully for his father's footsteps, and hearing none, he loosened the shackles he kept on his mind. The crystal began to glow, its ethereal ruby glow bathing the room in a cold light.

The youth grit his teeth, cutting his connection with the power in his mind. The crystal went out immediately. The young man stood up, knocking the chair back in anger. Still nothing but whispers and murmurs. Nothing that he could use. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sheev, we have a visitor!" It was his father, calling from the lower floor. His voice was painfully cheerful.

Sheev began to grumble. "When I come to power he will be first to die by my hand. I swear it." He turned away from the desk and started towards the door, forcing his face into a mask of politeness. "Coming, Father," he called.

Sheev crossed the room and grasped the door handle. Pausing for a moment, he turned on the lights in the room, then opened the door and walked into the hallway outside. He allowed a smile to form as he approached the main stairway down to the entrance to his ancestral home. It wouldn't do to scare off powerful guests or potential allies after all.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he quickly took in the view below. The large, ornate hall beneath him was empty save for two figures, his father, and a stranger. His father was deep in conversation with a Muun, and looked rather uneasy. Making his way silently down the gilded steps, he strained to hear their conversation.

"...and I assure you, Master Palpatine, this is in the best interest of the Naboo people. Just imagine what it would do for your economy." The Muun's smooth voice carried far.

Cosinga Palpatine's voice echoed slightly in the large hall. "And I assure you, sir, that it is in the best interest of the Naboo to remain isolationist."

Sheev forced himself to not roll his eyes. So, it was one of these arguments. His father was one of the advisors to the current king, and was staunchly isolationist. Given that the issue was once again being brought before the king in a month's time, many lobbyists had been in and out of the many advisors' estate for the past several weeks in the hopes that the current advisors would advise the king one way or the other.

Sheev turned to leave, but something about the stranger called to him, and he kept approaching. The stranger was not dressed in the usual attire for the Banking Clan, which he had assumed that the stranger was a lobbyist for. The Muun noticed his approach, but said nothing, keeping his eyes fixed on Cosinga. Cosinga noticed his son's approach.

"Sheev, what excellent timing! Our guest was just about to leave." His smile was noticeably stiff. "Isn't that right, Mr. …?" His voice trailed off, his eyes going blank.

The Muun smiled darkly. "I never gave you my name, and this conversation is over." He gestured once with his hand, and Cosinga turned and walked away. He began speaking to the empty room as he vanished down the hall.

"Ah yes, Sheev, where were we? Now…"

Sheev's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Are you a Jedi? You don't seem like one."

The stranger's smile widened. "No. You are right. I am far more powerful than some mere Jedi. Walk with me, young one. We have much to discuss." With that, he strode gracefully towards the door to the gardens. He opened the door, and turned to Sheev, who had not moved. "Shall we?"

* * *

The gardens of the Palpatine estate teemed with life, showing off an example of every species that the Naboo considered beautiful. Even the path between the plants was adorned with small flecks of crystal trapped within the volcanic stone.

Throughout his talks with the youth, Plagueis questioned why he was even here. Yes, the dark side seemed to point towards the boy, but the boy himself seemed empty of the power that the dark side insisted he possessed. Snapping back to the conversation at hand, he silenced the youth's questions with an upraised hand.

"Yes, I can give you power, but you must have promise in order to be trained. I cannot waste my time on a weak apprentice." His voice betrayed none of his growing impatience. Why was he here?

The youth smiled at him. "You mean promise like this?" And with that, Plagueis felt something wash over him. The boy was untrained, but his power was evident. The dark side flowed around and through him like the currents of a raging river, like the tides of a primeval ocean. And just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished, and the youth appeared empty once again.

Plagueis did not let his surprise show. "And just how do you hide that? And why?" he waited for the youth to answer.

Palpatine turned to him, his voice even. "It's like flipping a switch in my head. As for why, if I don't, people tend to be uneasy around me. That's not a particularly useful skill when one is trying to make allies. I have big dreams you know. I am going to rule." A smile covered his face.

Plagueis allowed a smile to form on his face. He stopped walking and spread his arms. "Young man, I think you and I may work very well together. You may now know my name. I am Darth Plagueis, Dark Lord of the Sith, and the chosen one of the Dark Side. If you wish to learn from me, kneel before me."

Palpatine's smile grew. "As you wish." He knelt before the Sith Lord.

Laying his hand on the youth's shoulder, Plagueis spoke in a low voice that seemed to shake the air around them. "Then rise my young apprentice. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Sidious, and you shall learn everything there is to know about power."

Palpatine raised his head, a solemn look on his face. "Thank you, my master."

Plagueis nodded. "Now, for my plans to come to fruition, I need someone in a place of power in the Republic. That will need to be you. And for this to happen, Naboo must first join the Republic. I trust that you know what needs to be done."

Palpatine smiled once more, and the air seemed to grow cold. "I do, master."

* * *

 _"Local Estate devastated by Gungan Attack! Heir sole survivor of the Palpatine Family!_

 _"King's advisor killed in speeder accident! Daughter takes her place as advisor!_

 _Isolationist group suspected of assassinating pro-Republic advisor! New advisor speaks out!_

\- Excerpts of news reports from Theed area

* * *

"And it is with great honor that I announce that Naboo will be joining the Republic effective immediately! Furthermore, it is with boundless joy that I announce that Naboo's first Senator will be none other than Kwila Narmlé, assisted by Representative Sheev Palpatine. Rest assured, he has given up his place as advisor.

\- Excerpt of King Nabré's address to the people - 65 BBY

* * *

 _AN: Sorry this took so long, had serious writer's block for this, and I get through writer's block on one story by working out random future scenes of other stories. But hey, at least I have some coherent plot down for the Ahsoka story, and the Era of Rebellion is coming soonish, so silver lining(s) there. Also, for those worried that I am humanizing Palpatine too much, don't worry. I still see him as evil. But every dictator on Earth has been human, with hopes and dreams just like any one of us. I think people need to remember that the people that we see as evil monsters were usually just as human as us. Remembering that they were people keeps us vigilant against the warning signs so we don't just dismiss them._

* * *

 **AN: Here's the first chapter of The Wise and The Deceiver, one of the many stories set in this new Saga. If you have any questions about this new Saga, please see my profile, or PM me if the Profile doesn't cover enough. If you wish to follow the entire Saga as it comes out, I have a community set up that the stories are a part of. Following the community may make it easier to follow the Saga as a whole.** I do not own anything that is officially part of Star Wars, Legends or Canon. I do not claim ownership of any of the property of Lucasfilm, Disney, or any published authors. I am not making any money from this story.


	2. Good News

Hello Everyone.

Thanks to the actions of Transformers g1's-Prime, the Saga Reborn will now be part of a colab effort between, at a minimum, the two of us.

Others are welcome to join in and help.

At this time, The Tragedy of Anakin will be moved over to Transformers g1's-Prime's account. Technically copied while the one on my profile is renamed, but that's not the point.

Hopefully more should be coming out soon!

Also this chapter is temporary for any story that will have new chapters coming.

\- StormEyeDragon


End file.
